


sugar

by etherealthings



Category: Tiny Meat Gang (Band)
Genre: Babysitting, Boyfriends, But they do their best, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, also i tried to be funny, keyword tried, they're idiots, this is the most wholesome thing i've ever written
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-15
Updated: 2019-09-15
Packaged: 2020-10-18 18:42:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,412
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20643866
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/etherealthings/pseuds/etherealthings
Summary: Cody and Noel take care of Krista's baby.





	sugar

**Author's Note:**

> yall know the RPF disclaimer thing by now!!  
luv cody and noel this is all for funsies

“Thank you so much for agreeing to watch little Brian while we go to Hawaii,” Krista said, beaming the sweetest smile at her brother. 

Cody shook his hand at her dismissively. “Shush, shush. You deserve a break. And it’s always a pleasure to hang out with this little dude,” he said, motioning to the baby that was currently sitting in Krista’s husband’s arms. 

“Yeah!” Noel chimed in. “We love babies. They’re so tiny and...impressionable,” he commented. 

Cody gave him a weird look and shook his head. “Nevermind Noel, he’s just excited about the thought of having a little human running around. We can only baby Ollie so much, ya know?”

Noel moved to sit beside Krista’s husband and the baby, and nodded happily when asked if he wanted to hold him. 

“He’s so fat. Like a little blob,” Noel said with a smile, poking the baby’s cheeks. 

“Please don’t fat-shame the baby,” Cody whisper-yelled, then grinned at Krista while he ushered her and her husband out of the door. 

“Go on now, you lovebirds! Go have a romantic time in Hawaii and leave it up to Uncle Cody and Uncle Noel to take care of the little angel,” Cody said. 

“Okay, okay, bye! Don’t forget to feed him around six!” Krista called back as Cody shut the door behind her. 

“Who the  _ fuck  _ has a baby and names it Brian? Brian is the name of a thirty five year old white dude who works at a bank and hates his life,” Noel said, laughing in between the words.

“Shut up! You’ll give him self esteem issues,” Cody mumbled, taking the baby from his boyfriend.

“I’m gonna call him bruh or something,” Noel said with a shrug. He then got up to go to the kitchen to pour some food in Ollie’s bowl as he heard the dog pawing at it. 

Meanwhile, Cody squished Brian’s cheeks and spoke to him in a baby voice.

“Who’s the cutest wittle baby ever? You are! You are!” he giggled and smiled, and Brian mirrored his expression. 

Noel heard Cody’s baby voice from the other room and felt his heart flutter. If it was anybody else doing that in any other context, he would’ve roasted them mercilessly. But not Cody. 

Noel returned and sat down beside Cody and the baby. “Lil bruh smells like he might’ve made a dookie,” he said as he wrinkled his nose. 

Cody rolled his eyes, but then sniffed the air and scowled. “Ew, you’re right.”

“Dude. Do you know how to change a diaper?” Cody asked worriedly, his eyes wide as he looked at Noel. 

Noel furrowed his eyebrows. “How hard can it be? It’s just a diaper, not rocket science.” 

Cody handed the baby off to Noel and dug through the bag that Krista left for them. He pulled out a diaper and some baby powder. 

“Alright, let’s get to work. Lay him down,” Cody said in a commanding tone, sounding as though he was very determined to change this diaper correctly. Noel laid little Brain down as gingerly as he could, then took off the blue onesie he was wearing. 

Cody took off the dirty diaper and immediately ran off to throw it into the trash. Noel slid the new diaper under Brian, then started  _ screeching _ . 

Cody came running back as fast as he could. “What? What? Is he okay?” he gasped, looking absolutely terrified.

Noel looked back at Cody and whined. “The fucker pissed on me. He  _ pissed  _ on me.”

Cody knocked Noel on the back of the head. “I thought he was dying or something, you bitch,” he grumbled. “Go change, I’ll finish this.”

As Noel stalked off to their bedroom to change his clothes, Cody was struggling to wrap the diaper correctly. 

“This does not look correct,” he mumbled to himself, undoing one of the straps and redoing it. He repeated this process three times until it looked somewhat correct.

Cody then reached into the bag and found a cute outfit, then dressed Brian up in it. 

Noel came back out wearing a new shirt, then had to do a double take to see what Cody dressed his nephew in. 

“Did you dress the baby in jeans? And an Adidas shirt? And  _ Gucci  _ shoes? How the fuck does this baby have Gucci shoes?” Noel asked.

Cody looked half ashamed and half proud when he replied, “I got them for him as a baby shower gift,” he admitted.

“He’s the freshest baby on the block,” Noel laughed, then picked the baby up and bounced him around. Ollie barked as Noel did so, confused by all the commotion. 

“Shush, Ollie! Don’t you bark at your cousin,” Cody reprimanded, picking up the puppy and putting him down on the couch. 

Meanwhile, Noel was crawling around on the carpet with Brian. 

“Come here, Bri!” Noel said in a high-pitched voice. The baby crawled over to him and sat down. He then hit Noel’s knee with his tiny hand. 

Noel gasped and grabbed his knee. “Ouch! How could you do this to me, bruh?” he asked, feigning pain. 

Cody rolled his eyes fondly as he watched Noel play with the baby. His mind wandered off to possibly having their own baby one day. Their baby would definitely have a much cooler name, like Hawk or Axel or something. Actually, no. Those names are awful.

A few hours later after much more playtime and several episodes of Paw Patrol, Brain was horrifically crying. Not just crying, but wailing. Cody and Noel could not figure out why. 

Cody rubbed Brian’s back, looking extremely worried. Noel was running around trying to offer Brian pacifiers, toys, anything that would make him stop. 

“Wait. Shit. What time is it?” Noel finally asked. Cody glanced at the clock, then replied “six thirty.”

Noel groaned. “We’re such idiots. He’s just hungry,” he said as he grabbed Brian’s bottle and put it into the microwave to warm it up. 

He then dabbed some on the back of his hand and concluded that it was warm enough. He handed the bottle over to Cody, who offered it to Brain as he cradled the boy in his arms. 

Brain immediately stopped crying and started sucking on the nipple of the bottle. 

Noel let out a deep sigh. “Finally. Silence,” he whispered, watching Brian feverishly drink the formula. 

Cody stared down at the baby in his arms with intense love in his eyes. 

“I want a baby,” he blurted out. 

Noel looked back at him with his eyebrows raised. “You think we’re capable of taking care of our own baby?” he replied. 

“Well, maybe,” Cody replied honestly. “There’s a lot to think about,” he whispered. 

Noel nodded and sank back into the couch. A baby of their own. It seemed a bit insane, but Noel wasn’t exactly opposed to the idea. 

Noel tried not to laugh as he leaned over to Cody and whispered lowly in his ear. 

“Imma put a baby in you then,” he said in a deep voice, then nibbled on Cody’s ear. 

“If you don’t shut the fuck up right now,” Cody threatened in response, trying not to hysterically laugh. 

After several more hours of watching Paw Patrol, Noel noticed that Brian was basically asleep in Cody’s arms. “Go put him in the crib,” he whispered. 

Cody got up, being careful as to not wake the baby. Noel remained on the couch, petting Ollie who was peacefully napping on his lap. 

After about fifteen minutes, Noel had wondered where Cody went. I can’t take that long to put a tiny sleeping baby into a crib. 

As he tiptoed into the guest bedroom where the baby was supposed to be sleeping, he found Cody asleep in the rocking chair that they had bought specifically for this purpose. 

Noel leaned against the door frame and watched as Cody kept gently rocking back and forth, the chair still having momentum from when he was awake. 

He would be lying if he said it wasn’t the cutest fucking sight he’d ever seen. The way Cody’s face was slack and illuminated by the soft glow of the nightlight, the way Brain so comfortably slept against the man’s chest, all of it was just  _ beautiful.  _

Noel laid down on the guest bed by the crib, feeling Ollie snuggle in down by his feet. Yeah, he definitely wanted to have a baby of his own, and they’d definitely give it a cooler name than Brian. 

**Author's Note:**

> title is from sugar by brockhampton even tho the song doesnt really have anything to do with the fic at all  
discord is simone#1029 twitter is shortkingcody <3


End file.
